Лучшее воспоминание доктора Роббинса
by Flank3r
Summary: Приподнимаем завесу над прошлым доктора. Мало ли чем он занимался в молодости, почему бы и не представить?


**Автор: **Flank3r  
**Бета:** Алёна  
**Название: **Лучшее воспоминание доктора Роббинса  
**Сериал: **CSI LV  
**Персонажи: **д-р Роббинс, второго угадайте  
**Жанр: **ангст  
**Рейтинг: **PG  
**Дисклеймер: **Роббинс с гостьей принадлежат CBS, Эрл Картер - мой вымысел.

* * *

Однажды доктора Роббинса неожиданно навестили дома.  
Доктор жил на окраине, в том районе, куда добираться можно было двумя путями, нo за одно и то же время. Можно было проехать по городу, останавливаясь у каждого светофора, а можно было выехать на трассу и объехать город по периметру. Выбрав второй путь, нужно было оставить машину на стояночной полосе и пройти метров двести до небольшого аккуратного дома – сто метров по насыпи вниз и сто метров по склону наверх; тогда выйдешь прямо к веранде.  
Алберт Роббинс не удивился нежданной гостье. Лишь приветливо усмехнулся и налил зеленого чаю в будто заранее приготовленную вторую чашку. Невольно вспомнились слова Сайдл, поборницы здорового образа жизни: «Горячий чай хорошо освежает в жару, а горячий зеленый чай еще и очень полезен для здоровья».  
- Так и знал, что Гил кого-нибудь пришлет проведать, - патологоанатом придвинул поближе вазочку с плюшками. – Он всегда очень переживает за сотрудников – важное качество для супервайзора.  
- Он вам звонил?  
- Звонил, конечно. Я ответил, что сегодня я профессионально непригоден. С трудом хожу – типичная жалоба перенесших операцию.

Сейчас он расскажет что-нибудь неизменно познавательное, прямо как Гриссом.  
Только не по энтомологии, а по медицине. И обязательно смущенно улыбнется: «Наверное, вам это неинтересно»… А рассказчик из него намного лучше начальника ночной смены.  
- …так вот, в определенных условиях этот самый невезучий нерв на всей зашитой ране начинает подавать тревожные сигналы – чаще всего виновата погода. Шов начинает ныть, словно сигнализируя, что условия изменились, что настали тяжелые для него времена и что лучше его не беспокоить, потому что если хотя бы прикоснешься – он начнет болеть. Поэтому я сейчас сижу здесь, пью чай и смотрю на шоссе…  
- А почему, кстати, именно на шоссе? Ваш дом расположен довольно необычно – его будет сложно продать, если захотите переехать.  
- В том-то и дело, что не захочу. Как раз из-за дороги я здесь и живу.

_Закончив медицинский, я столкнулся с частой в то время проблемой – нехваткой мест для практики. Мне дали сопроводительные документы и отправили в свободное плавание, пообещав позвонить, если место где-нибудь освободится. В университете я познакомился с Эрлом Картером – сейчас он директор транспортной компании. Он был удивительным человеком – вокруг него витал некий дух креатива, изобретательности. Как только ему приходила в голову идея, он тут же брался за ее воплощение в жизнь. И неважно, чем это заканчивалось.  
В тот раз, оказавшись на улице и сжимая заветные бумажки в руках, мы с Эрлом растерянно глядели по сторонам, как будто видели этот город впервые. Но, как всегда внезапно, он просиял, хлопнул меня по плечу и сказал: «Эл, старина, ты давно не сидел за рулем?»  
Остальное произошло молниеносно. В кратчайшие сроки мы с ним нашли два грузовика. У него всегда водились деньги – родители души в нем не чаяли; поэтому он приобрел почти новый «Петербилт-351» - предок легендарного 379-го. Я же был стеснен в средствах и присмотрел себе старенький «Интернешнл Игл-8000», который дальнобойщики ласково называют «стригунком» – ничего особенного, квадратный бескапотник, в котором нельзя даже спать. Половина дела была сделана, оставалось главное – найти доброго самаритянина, который пожалеет двух студентов и доверит им хотя бы трейлер соломы. Но и здесь у Эрла был свой план. «Тут всегда не хватает людей, - говорил он, - поэтому нас в любом месте будут принимать радушно». Он был прав – стоило сказать, что ты можешь перевезти что-нибудь из города А в город Б, как отношение к тебе резко менялось.  
Время шло; примерно через год мы полностью влились в шумную веселую компанию траккеров. Нас узнавали на дорогах, нас рекомендовали работодателям – мы не чувствовали себя лишними. Картера из Эрла переименовали в Дюка, меня же звали Эл Восемь Тысяч, поскольку я остался чуть ли не единственным владельцем старого «стригунка» - остальные сменили свои «Иглы» на более современные 9000. Ну да ладно; в конце концов, это не так важно.  
Тогда мы были вынуждены часто проезжать по известному шоссе 66, которое перенумеровывали то в 99, то в 101, то в 65b – «трасса дьявола», извилистая двухполосная горная тропинка – по полосе в каждую сторону, и покрытие, конечно, не лучшее в мире. И вот, в очередной раз, когда Институту авиатехники потребовалось доставить большую турбину на полигон, тамошнему ответственному за транспортировку сказали: «Нанимай Эла Восемь Тысяч – он не лихач, он ответственный малый, довезет в срок и без происшествий». Я с радостью согласился: только что закончил доработку машины, поэтому денег почти не осталось. И вот рано утром я выехал со стоянки Института, таща за собой немаленькую турбину – почему они не завернули ее в брезент, ведь пыли же соберет? Ближайшая дорога, шоссе 74, была на ремонте – перекладывали гудрон поочередно на каждой полосе – и стоять в многокилометровых пробках мне не улыбалось. Поэтому, взяв курс на северо-запад, я направился…  
- Через восьмидесятое и шестьдесят шестое.  
- Верно. Было тихо, утреннее солнце ласкало глаз, по радио передавали концерт Линерд Скинерд, дорога была пуста… и я расслабился. Слишком расслабился, можно сказать; и поэтому чуть не поймал вылетевший из-за очередного «слепого» поворота тяжеленный самосвал «Мак» на недозволенной для такой дороги скорости – миль шестьдесят–семьдесят. Я хорошо в тот момент разглядел лицо водителя: испуганное, как будто внезапно на тебя на улице нападает огромный пес.  
Мы среагировали одновременно – руль в сторону и удар по тормозам. Я уже не видел, как справился он, я был занят своей проблемой. В стрессовой ситуации мы часто забываем некоторые мелочи – просто нет времени принять это во внимание. И иногда это кончается очень и очень плачевно. Я забыл, что у меня на буксире гроб с лопастями, и вспомнил о нем, когда машина перестала слушаться руля – по инерции прицеп развернуло боком к шоссе, и он потянул тягач за собой. Я рванул рукоятку «парашюта», но слишком поздно – с дороги меня все же унесло.  
Ситуация получилась безвыходная – грузовик наполовину стоял, наполовину висел на крутом склоне. Выскочить не успею, отпущу тормоз – прицеп меня утянет. Господи, как я жалел в тот момент, что у меня не «Петербилт»! Тогда тяжелый спальный отсек и вынесенный вперед двигатель могли бы хоть как-то уравновесить прицеп с турбиной, и мои шансы были бы куда выше. Тогда же, держа оба тормоза, я потянулся к рации. Откликнулись многие, кто ловил эту радиоволну, но оказалось, что поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы помочь: один проезжал по восьмидесятой, хотел вытащить меня на тросе, но у него самого возникли проблемы. Другой же добрый самаритянин вызвал службу спасения и эвакуатор. Но пока они добирались, возникла другая проблема. От постоянного пребывания в одном и том же положении у меня затряслась правая нога, стоявшая на тормозе. В обычных условиях - в пробке, например, - это просто досадный факт. Тогда же воображение живо нарисовало мне заголовок местной газеты «Водитель грузовика убил себя сам» - локальные издания любят сочинять подобные заголовки. Шиш вам, родные, подумал я; так просто Эла Роббинса вам на первой полосе не напечатать. И обеими руками схватился за колено, чтобы унять дрожь.  
Водитель эвакуатора даже не пытался вытащить меня – оценив ситуацию, он заявил, что не хочет стать второй жертвой. Вот тогда-то я и совершил величайшую глупость в своей жизни – я в сердцах крикнул ему что-то вроде «ну и черт с тобой, сам справлюсь!» и втопил до отказа педаль акселератора. Разумеется, сняв ногу с тормоза. Колеса грузовика пробуксовали и выбросили из-под себя изрядный слой грунта. Занавес, аплодисменты: прицеп без труда утянул потерявший опору тягач за собой.  
Очнулся я от боли в ногах. Кабина напоминала поле боя – все вверх дном, стекла выбиты, стойки искривлены. Ноги же были зажаты смявшейся рулевой колонкой и нижней кромкой приборной панели. Мои попытки их освободить были безуспешными – я не мог даже пошевелить пальцами. И очень не вовремя мне вспомнились уроки доктора хирургии Хэстингса. Я вспомнил, каким симптомом является потеря чувствительности. Вспомнил, на сколько времени накладывают жгут и чем грозит небрежность в отсчете. Я заорал дурным голосом, клеймя себя последними словами, понося этот день, эту трассу, этот самосвал, пожарных, вырезавших меня из кабины, парамедиков, водителя эвакуатора – всех, кто, по моему мнению, был виноват. Спасательная операция длилась пять часов. Естественно, как медик, хоть и студент, я уже не питал никаких иллюзий.  
Операцию не помню, хоть ее и проводили под местной анестезией – мне сказали, что общего наркоза сердце может не выдержать. Переубедить анестезиолога у меня не хватило ни доводов, ни наглости. Все равно я потерял сознание, когда они дошли до кости. Потом слышал какие-то отдаленные голоса, шорохи, стук… и вдруг резко, как будто включили свет, послышалось пение птиц, шелест листьев и знакомый голос «Кажется, он приходит в себя». Я открыл глаза, и не поверил им: палата по количеству набившихся в нее людей больше была похожа на биржевой зал. А когда я пошевелился, стала похожа на биржу еще и криками. Все, кто знал о случившемся, сопровождали машину скорой помощи до самой больницы и не оставили свободных мест на больничной стоянке.  
Когда радостный шум стих, Эрл сел возле кровати и произнес: «Я все же чувствую себя виноватым. Изначально это была моя затея и…» «Брось, Дюк, - оборвал его я, - никто не в состоянии предсказать подобные ситуации. И потом, плюсы от твоей идеи все равно перевешивают все минусы…» - «Наверное. Только «Игл» твой того… Совсем». Что я мог сказать? «Соболезную» не подошло бы, «ну и черт с ним» могло бы оскорбить собравшихся товарищей, хотя… «Ну и черт с ним, - махнул рукой я, - в конце концов, это ведь был не последний экземпляр? А то я себе не прощу…»_

- …Такой вот экскурс в прошлое, - доктор Роббинс допил остаток чая и поставил чашку на столик. - Хотя, наверное, это не так уж и интересно. История как воспоминание имеет ценность разве что для меня…  
- Зато вам есть, что вспомнить – больше года дорожной романтики, множество друзей, живописные места... А у меня, например – немного детства, училище, дела и отстранения.  
- Дела и отстранения – тоже определенные вехи в памяти; главное в них - не исход, а то, что это происходило, и принесло некий опыт. И то ли еще будет, никто ведь не знает, как повернется к вам мир завтра.  
Коронер обещал сам позвонить Гриссому. По правде говоря, после его визита пришлось пересмотреть свое отношение к шероховатостям этой жизни.  
Последняя мысль пришла в голову перед сном – на нее не хватило сил. И все же, утром надо будет посмотреть повнимательнее на его подпись. Что там написано – «AlB.R.» или «Al8K»?


End file.
